


Surprise~

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Life of Six [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, TERU MAKES OUT WITH EVERYONE, THATS A THING I SWEAR, except Bobata, he gets a vibrating tongue ring, it iiissss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “Kazuma, I finally got it!” Yuuji told his friend excitedly over the phone.“ What? ”“The vibrating tongue ring! I didn’t tell the others, though.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yuuji gets a vibrating tongue ring and neglects to tell his boyfriends in favour of surprise. This is story of the reactions to said surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING DECENT AND NOT DISGUSTING. 
> 
> Btw since I'm just getting back into school now(I was in the hospital having brain surgery), I won't be updating as quickly as I did with this one and the previous oneshot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuji was _so_ excited. He’d been waiting for this for _forever!_

 

_This is gonna be great_ . He thought as he walked into the specialized store to pick up the new tongue ring. A _vibrating_ tongue ring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kazuma, I finally got it!” Yuuji told his friend excitedly over the phone.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“The vibrating tongue ring! I didn’t tell the others, though.”

 

_“Oh, that’s gonna be one hell of a surprise, then_ .” He laughed. “ _Can I tell Haru?_ ”

 

“As long as he doesn’t tell my boyfriends. I want it to be a surprise on Friday.”

 

_“Why Friday?_ ”

 

“We’ve all got exams this week, so I wanted to have a little present to celebrate the end and help them relax.~”

 

“ _Damn. How long have you been waiting to get it_?” He could hear Bobata’s grin through the phone.

 

“A couple of months now. I didn’t tell them, though.”

 

_“Of course you didn’t. Anyway, I’ve gotta go, so good luck with the surprise!_ ”

 

“Thanks, man. See you later.”

 

_“See you.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was finally Friday.

 

He was in the bathroom, and took out his regular tongue ring, the silver stud he’d grown to love. His new jewelry was clear, and hard to see without looking for it. He hid it using the trick he had seen online, just in case, and turned it on, feeling the buzz of the ring on his tongue. Man, he couldn’t _wait_ to see everyone’s reactions!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Who’s cooking tonight?” Chikara asked, all wrapped up in a blanket burrito next to the fireplace.

 

“Kenjirou and Kenji. They’re making onigiri.” Yahaba answered, looking up from a book he had been reading, the fifth book in the _Harry Potter_ series.

 

“Awesome. I love onigiri.”

 

“So do I.” Akaashi sighed, a bit wistfully.

 

“I remember at the training camp a few years ago, you ate _three_ , and then some.” Chikara grinned.

 

“Hey, at least I didn’t eat 4 at _once_.” He scowled, referencing one of Fukurodani’s old managers, Shirofuku. “Several times.”

 

“I remember that.” Chikara chuckled at the memory. Seeing Shirabu and Yahaba’s raised eyebrows, he elaborated, saying, “Fukurodani, Karasuno, Nekoma, Shinzen, and Ubugawa had had a training camp when I was a second year, and there was a manager at Fukurodani, Shirofuku, who ate four onigiris at once. Several times.”

 

“I don’t think I could eat four onigiris separately.” Shirabu murmured.

 

“To be fair, Shirofuku-san’s appetite may be even bigger than Bokuto-san’s. She _really_ likes food.” Akaashi shrugged. “By the way, the house is oddly quiet. Where are Kenji and Yuuji?”

 

“Kenji’s out getting groceries, since we’re out of bread again, and Yuuji is upstairs. He says he has a surprise for us.” Yahaba answered, going back to his book.

 

“Ah.”

 

Just then, as if saying his name summoned him, Terushima bounded down the stairs with a grin. “What’d I miss?” He asked, placing a kiss on Chikara’s cheek, causing him to hum.

 

“Not much. Just Keiji telling us about one of the managers on his old team, Shirofuku, who could eat 4 onigiri at once.”

 

Terushima’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. I don’t think I could eat four onigiris _separately_.”

 

“That’s what I said,” Shirabu muttered.

 

“Where’s Kenji?”

 

“Getting bread.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Then Shirabu left to get supper ready, with Akaashi on his coattails, insisting he could help.

 

“Didn’t you say you had a surprise?” Chikara asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’ll wait ‘till Kenji gets back to tell you guys.” He grinned.

 

That’s when Chikara noticed an unfamiliar absence of a silver glint in his smile. “You took out your tongue ring! Why?”

 

He was answered with a shrug, Terushima climbing over the couch to sit next to him. “Needed to clean it, so I decided to take it out for supper. I’m still a great kisser, though.” He then leaned in and gave him a deep, sensual kiss.

 

Chikara felt vibrations he’d never felt before when he kissed Terushima. And he was _pretty_ sure it wasn’t just butterflies. Pulling back, he stuck out his tongue, revealing a clear vibrating tongue ring in place of his usual silver one.

 

“Don’t tell the others.” He winked, diving back in to give him another deep, oh-so-sensual kiss.

 

The vibrating tongue ring was… certainly a change, from the usual metal he had grown used to, but it was more than welcome. It made the kiss far more sensual, and it felt damn good. In about half the normal time, he was a moaning pile of goop in Terushima’s welcome arms.

 

“Damn, I don’t know what you’re doing to him over there, but it’s certainly something.” Yahaba commented snidely.

 

‘ _Don’t tell the others_.’ Terushima’s smooth voice echoed in his head.

 

“Ah, sorry, Shigeru, I got a bit carried away there.” He apologised, smiling as he pulled away. “Go back to your book.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“That was amazing, what the fuck.” He told Terushima quietly. “Where the hell did you get that thing?”

 

“There’s a store downtown that sells speciality jewellery and stuff, so I went in a few weeks ago and bought one on a whim.” He grinned. “Do you think the others will like it?”

 

Chikara nodded. “Definitely. Now, one more kiss, then you should show Shigeru. The stress hasn’t really worn off for him, so I think he needs to loosen up a bit.”

 

Terushima nodded back. “Will do.” He then leant in for that last kiss and in even less time, Chikara was yet again reduced to a moaning mess.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘ _Jeez, what’s he even doing? I’ve never seen Chikara moan like that…’_

 

_‘Maybe he learned a new trick with his tongue.’_

 

“Hey, Shigeru, babe, c’mere,” Terushima told him, patting the empty spot next to him on the couch, when he and Ennoshita were done sucking face. “I have a surprise.”

 

“Oh, okay.” He set down his book, making sure to mark the page, and stood up to sit down next to his boyfriend. “What is it?”

 

“I’ll show you.~” He offered no explanation outside of that as he leaned in for a kiss, similarly to how he had done with Ennoshita, and Shigeru met him halfway. Having 2 inches on your boyfriend can have some advantages sometimes(aside from bragging rights).

 

That’s when he felt it. Something hard, metal, and _vibrating_ inside of Terushima’s mouth. His eyes widened, and he used his own tongue to poke at it. He felt Terushima grin into the kiss, and discovered, upon Terushima’s tongue doing a bit of exploring in his mouth, that he had purchased a _vibrating tongue ring_ and was now wearing it.

 

“Wow…” He muttered, reluctantly pulling away. “I can’t believe you bought a _vibrating tongue ring_ and didn’t tell us.”

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” He pouted. “Do you not like it?”

 

“Oh, no, I love it.” He shook his head. “Please make out with me more.”

 

“Okay.” He shrugged, going in for another kiss, and this time, going in for the _kill_. He bit Shigeru’s bottom lip, and moved his tongue all around, spreading the vibrating feeling, and even giving him bedroom eyes.

 

Yeah, needless to say, Ennoshita wasn’t the only one reduced to a moaning mess on the floor.

 

That’s when they heard the door click open.

 

“Kenji! You’re back!” He smiled when the former captain of Datekou walked into the living room.

 

“Yeah, I was only gone for like 10 minutes.” He set down the groceries and sat down on the couch next to Shigeru. “I feel like I missed something.”

 

“Yuuji has a surprise.~”

 

“Oh? And what might that be?” He cocked an amused eyebrow, smirking.

 

“I’ll show you if you come here.” Terushima patted the chair across from the couch with his foot. “You look tired.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“A bit, yeah. Exams are stressful.” He admitted. “What’s up, babe?”

 

“Kiss me.” He grinned.

 

Kenji blinked. “Okay?” He leant in for a kiss and felt something in Terushima’s mouth that made him gasp.

 

‘ _A vibrating tongue ring?!’_

 

“I think he likes it,” Yahaba commented.

 

“I do.” He grinned, pulling away, only to be pulled back by the shorter captain. Then they were locked in a battle of tongues, and Terushima was winning.

 

“God, that feels so good. I love you so much.” He groaned in between kisses. “How long have you had that?”

 

“I got it a few weeks ago, but this is my first time using it because I wanted it to be a surprise to help you guys relax after exams.” He panted. “Is it working?”

 

“It's working.” He assured. “This feels amazing, Yuuji.”

 

“Great. I still need to show Kenjirou and Keiji, though. I'm probably most excited for Keiji’s reaction, actually. He's so sensitive.” He grinned.

 

“By the way, the way you hid it and made it almost impossible to notice is a _nice_ touch.”

 

“Thanks, babe.” He smirked. “Like I said, I wanted it to be a _surprise._ There's no point if you can see it.”

 

“You sly bastard.” He chuckled. “Now, I'm supposed to be making supper, so I'm going to go help Kenjirou with that, and kind of want to see his reaction. So you should come too.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, I'm back.” Futakuchi said simply as he entered the kitchen to help make supper, placing a kiss on Kenjirou’s forehead and one on Akaashi’s cheek as he left for the living room again. “Yuuji has something he'd like to show you.”

 

“Oh? What might that be-” He was cut off by the feeling of Terushima leaning in to give him a kiss on the mouth, and feeling something vibrating in there. It felt good, different than anything he's experienced before. He inadvertently let out a soft whine when he pulled back.

 

“Surprise.~” He grinned down at Kenjirou, presumably scanning his face for reaction. “I got a vibrating tongue ring to help you guys relax after exams! Do you like it?”

 

Kenjirou nodded. “I loved it. Do the others know?”

 

“I've shown everyone except Keiji.”

 

“Well, you better show him soon. I'd like to see his reaction, since he reacts so strongly to everything.” He snickered.

 

“I'd like to show Keiji in a special way.” Terushima hummed. “Since I showed everyone else just by making out with them.”

 

“You could give him a-”

 

“No, Kenji.” Kenjirou immediately shot down his idea. “I think he means he doesn't want to show Keiji as easily.”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Maybe I could get him to initiate the kiss.”

 

“How do you plan to do that?”

 

“Hey, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a hot guy, and Keiji is attracted to me. I know what I'm doing.” He made an affronted gesture.

 

“Oh, I've noticed.” He chuckled. “Now, get out, we need to make dinner and we can't exactly have someone who’s got the energy of a small child and the body of a grown man prancing around while we do so.”

 

“Okay, okay! I'm gone!” He then left the kitchen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, babe.” Terushima whispered in Keiji’s ear when the others were finishing making supper. Yahaba was upstairs, grabbing a bookmark, and Ennoshita had all but disappeared into the bathroom for god knows how long. That guy could spend hours in there if he had his phone. His voice was deep and smooth, and gave him a slight shiver down his spine.

 

“Hey.” He whispered back. “Is supper ready?”

 

“Nah, I just wanted to see you.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of Keiji’s neck.

 

“I live here, you see me every day.” He laughed.

 

“Yeah, I just meant alone.” He looked up, and Keiji had to restrain a gasp, because for some reason, that shirt looked _really_ good on him all of the sudden. The shoulder of his jacket was slipping off every so slightly. He also seemed to not be wearing his tongue ring right now, something that made Keiji a bit curious.

 

“That’s it.” He growled, ever impatient, and couldn’t restrain himself from just kissing his boyfriend.

 

That’s when he felt it. It was a piece of metal in Terushima’s mouth, and though he was used to that feeling now, this was different. It was longer, and _vibrating_.

 

Oh, he was wearing a tongue ring, just not his usual one. This one was invisible.

 

_And vibrating._

 

He couldn’t restrain the loud moan that came out of his throat then, and it seemed that Terushima had planned this. He hadn’t wanted Keiji to notice it. Why else would he get a clear tongue ring? He loves showing that thing off.

 

“Surprise.~” He whispered in between kisses, grinning a less than innocent grin. “Do you like it?”

 

Keiji nodded. “I love it.” He panted, breathless from the make out session he had just had. “What is it?”

 

“A vibrating tongue ring. I got it to help you guys relax, since you all seemed really stressed about your exams.”

 

Keiji rolled his eyes. “Well, not all of us can be a fucking super genius, we have to study to keep up our grades.”

 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” He said quickly. “I just meant that you guys seemed stressed, so I bought it to try and relieve some of it, now that exams are _over_.”

 

“Do the others know?”

 

“You’re the last one to find out. Chikara found out first, so I’m sure he’s getting impatient. Let’s go get supper, I’m sure it’s ready by now. I’ll make out with you more after.”

 

“Okay.” He nodded.

 

With everyone seated and served, Terushima grinned. “Well, as I’m sure you guys already know, I got a vibrating tongue ring.”

 

“I felt.” Ennoshita sounded amused. “Get it? Like, I heard, except I didn’t hear, I felt it.”

 

“Yes, Chikara, we get it.” Shirabu sighed. “You don’t have to explain your bad jokes to us, that just makes them even worse.”

 

That made Ennoshita laugh. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Anyway, what was Keiji’s reaction?” Futakuchi grinned and leant forward.

 

“I’m right here, y’know.”

 

“I think he liked it.” Terushima sounded smug. “I mean if the moaning and cloudy eyes are anything to go by.”

 

“You smug bastard!” Futakuchi laughed.

 

“Guilty as charged.”

 

“Though I have to admit, it did feel good,” Yahaba commented. “I think you have every reason to be smug right now.”

 

“Aw, thanks, babe.” He kissed him on the mouth.

 

“No making out at the table!” Shirabu scolded, smacking them both.

 

“Sorry, Kenjirou.” Terushima laughed, not sounding very sorry. “After.” He winked at Yahaba, who pretended to swoon onto Futakuchi’s shoulder.

 

“God, you guys are cheesy,” Futakuchi muttered around a mouth stuffed full of rice.

 

“You had almost the same reaction!”

 

“I did not.”

 

“You did.”

 

“Did not.”

 

“... You did.”

 

“Shut up, both of you!”

 

“Sorry, Kenjirou.”

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it, actually, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :3
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Erica out ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ


End file.
